


A Supernatural Five Nights at Freddy's

by afaithfulwriter890



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Supernatural
Genre: Animatronics, Case Fic, Child Death, Demonic Possession, Disturbing Themes, Five Nights at Freddy's - Freeform, Haunting, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afaithfulwriter890/pseuds/afaithfulwriter890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchester boys are happy. The world finally seems to be at peace. Both Heaven and Hell are back in order. Castiel's grace has been restored. Crowley is working on rebuilding his kingdom. All is well. Until Dean gets a call from an old flame. When Lisa Braeden calls Dean, asking for his help, Dean is confused. Castiel had wiped her memory? Hadn't he? But that isn't even the worst part. Ben is missing. </p><p>Dean, Sam, and Castiel take the case and begin to search for the missing boy. Dean vows to find Ben and bring him home, blaming himself for letting this happen. Their search leads them to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, the last place Ben was seen. As they begin their investigation, the realize that there is much more to this place than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

            “Dean!” Sam’s voice drifted into the room from the library. Dean, who had been sitting on his bed cleaning his shotgun, looked up and sighed. He knew that Sam was probably fangirling over some book he’d found. One thing was for sure: the Men of Letters certainly did keep one hell of a collection when it came to books.

            Dean got up from his comfy chair and slowly made his way into the library, carrying the shotgun along with him. Just as he stepped into the room, he felt his phone in his pocket begin to vibrate. Sighing, he reached in to retrieve it.

            “So get this,” Sam said, not even looking up as Dean entered.

            “Hold that thought,” the older Winchester grumbled, flipping open his phone and brining it to his ear. “Hello?”

            “Hi, is this Dean Winchester?”

            Dean froze in mid-step. He knew that voice; he knew it almost as well as he knew Sam’s and Castiel’s. But it didn’t make sense. Why would she be calling him? How did she even get this number? He stood there, rigid and struggling to find words. His chest ached with pangs of sorrow. Why did she have to call? Why? He had nearly gotten over her – forgotten about the whole fiasco. Hell, Cas had even wiped her memory, so how did she even know his number?

            “Uh,” Dean said, still unable to form any real words. He could feel Sam’s eyes on him. He knew that Sam was worried; Dean was never rendered speechless. After a few more moments of awkward silence, Dean cleared his throat. “Yes . . . Yes it is. Who is this?”

            “My name is Lisa Braeden, and . . . look, I don’t usually . . . consult private detectives, but . . . this stiff man in a trench coat said you were the best.” Dean closed his eyes. Cas. Cas had told Lisa about him. Before Dean could even get angry, he was plagued by confusion. _Why the hell would Cas do that? He knew how I felt about her and Ben . . ._

            “Oh, um, yeah. The very best,” Dean said, noting how tight his voice sounded. He was trying so hard to keep emotion out of it. He couldn’t let her even _suspect_ that he knew her. It would jeopardize everything Dean sought to conceal. “What’s the problem, ma’am?”

            “It’s my son,” Lisa told him quietly. Dean could hear the tears in her voice. He could hear the pain – the fear. It tore him up in side. _No . . . No, no, no this . . . Not Ben! Not fucking Ben!_ “He . . . he’s missing.”

            The shotgun fell from Dean’s hand and clattered to the floor. Sam was on his feet now, watching his brother with concerned eyes? “What is it?” he mouthed. “Who?”

            Dean waved him away, his vision blurring with tears. “When?” he managed to choke out into the phone.

            “Look . . . Mr. Winchester, I . . . I don’t feel comfortable doing this over the phone. Do you mind if you . . . come to my house? The place where he disappeared is nearby, I just . . . I can’t do this right now. Please come,” she whimpered.

            Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Of course, Miss Braeden. My partner and I will be there as soon as we can.”

            Lisa gave him her address even though Dean already knew exactly where she lived. He’d lived in that house with them. He had . . . he had been a part of their family once. After he hung up, he slumped into one of the library chairs at put his head in his hands.

            “Braeden?” Sam asked. “You mean . . . Lisa Braeden?”

            Dean didn’t answer right away. He needed a few moments to compose himself. Ben was missing, and he hadn’t been there to stop it. He hadn’t been able to protect them. He was so sure that if he left them alone, they’d be safe. Well, he had been wrong.

            “Yes,” Dean murmured. “Ben is missing . . . We have find him. Pack a bag, we’re leaving in five.”

            Sam nodded and then disappeared from the corner of Dean’s vision. The older Winchester could hear the sound of his brother’s boots on the tile floor of the bunker as he headed off to where their rooms were located. Dean remained where he stood as still as a statue. _It’s my fault,_ was all he could think. _It’s all my fault._ Dean was a glutton for punishment – he always had been. Whenever something went wrong, he immediately blamed himself. _He_ had failed – no one else. _He_ was at fault. And he was the reason that Ben was missing. He should have been there. He should have looked after them. He should have made sure that they were safe.

            But what could he have done? What could he possibly have done? Cas had wiped their memories – they no longer knew who he was. If he randomly showed up to check on them, it would scare them and put them in more danger. There was no way to win in this scenario – not really. Of course, that didn’t stop Dean from feeling like crap, though.

            Dean took a deep breath before starting toward his room. He needed to pack his own bag – get everything he might need. The arsenal in the trunk of the Impala contained all the weapons they might need, but it was the clothes Dean had to gather. He would need semi-professional, semi-casual clothes to talk to Lisa; a suit to speak to the authorities and the local police; and of course his regular attire – a dark shirt under his leather jacket and a pair or two of jeans. That would last him. He didn’t intend to be gone long. He wanted to find Ben as quickly as possible.

            When he entered his room, a sudden thought hit him. Just because Ben was missing didn’t mean that it had anything to do with the supernatural. Dean had left them – thrown them completely out of the picture. He didn’t know if any of his enemies might have taken Ben for leverage. He didn’t even know if his newer enemies even _knew_ who Ben was.

            Maybe this wasn’t their normal gig.

            Maybe this was just a regular kidnapping.

            Dean didn’t know which one he’d prefer. At least if it were the supernatural, he’d know what he was dealing with.

            As he began to pull out his usual travel bag, he heard a sound behind him. It was a soft whoosh – a flutter of wings. Dean stood up straight. He knew that noise well enough.

            That was when a deep voice from behind him said, “Hello, Dean.”


	2. Chapter 2

            Dean rounded on the angel, glaring at him fiercely. “What the hell, Cas?” he demanded. “I _told_ you I didn’t want Lisa and Ben to have any contact with me!”    

            Cas’s eyes narrowed in confusion. “What would you prefer I had done? Stood there and let it happen? Besides, I figured that you would want to get involved – I know you care for them, Dean.”

            The human looked away, now refusing to meet the angel’s eyes. Cas wasn’t wrong – he _had_ wanted to know about it, but . . . He didn’t want to go back to that house. He didn’t want to see Lisa ever again. That part of his life was over – it was a door that he had closed years ago, and never wanted to open again. And now he didn’t have a choice. But Cas was right: they couldn’t just stand there and do nothing.

            “I knew that I had to bring you into it,” Cas murmured. “You . . . Dean, if anyone can find Ben and save him, it’s you.”

            Dean felt himself smile slightly. Why was it that Cas always knew how to make him feel better? But he still couldn’t get over the self-hatred that was raging through him like a wildfire. _My fault,_ he kept thinking. _It’s all my fault . . ._ “Thanks, Cas,” he whispered. “But . . . This never would have happened if I’d been—”

            “Dean, this might have nothing to do with you,” Cas pointed out. “This might not even have anything to do with your work. But no matter what it is, I know that you’ll find him. You can – I know it. And I’ll be there every step of the way – Sam too. I mean . . . if you want me to be there.”

            Dean put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Of course I want you there, Cas,” he whispered. “And thanks . . . for believing in me.”

            Castiel smiled then. “You’re welcome Dean,” he murmured, with a slight nod.

            “Dean, I’ve got—” Sam stopped short as he appeared in the doorway of Dean’s room. When he saw Dean and Cas standing there with Dean’s hand on the angel’s shoulder, he smirked. “Oh, hey, Cas.”

            Dean immediately let his hand fall to his side. He gave Sam a sharp look. “What’re you laughing at?”

            Sam shook his head. “Nothing. Are we ready?”

 

 

            The Impala rolled into the driveway of Lisa’s house. As Dean shut off the Impala’s engine, he felt something building in his chest. He never thought he’d ever come back here. He never thought he’d set foot in that place again. He gulped. The last time he’d been here, he’d been looking for Lisa and Ben. If he remembered correctly, it was when Crowley had tried to have them captured.

            He stared at the door, dreading it. How would he react when he saw her again? He didn’t know how he was going to feel when he saw her face. Would he be sad? Upset? Would he be able to keep it together? He had no idea. The last thing he wanted was to crumble in front of her for no reason. She’d think he was a psycho, and then he’d never find out about Ben.

            No one in the car said anything. Cas remained silent, he seemed to understand that Dean needed some time – he needed to get himself together. Sam didn’t say anything at first either. He just sat there, trying not to stare at Dean in anticipation. After about two minutes of just sitting in the car, though, Sam began to get antsy. “Dean . . . Look, I know you need . . . time to adjust, but we have to go in there. And when we do, we have to be strong. You can’t collapse. You can’t let her know that you two had a thing once, and you certainly can’t hint that you might be Ben’s father.”

            Dean saw Cas stiffen in the rearview mirror at this. The angel sat in the middle of the Impala’s backseat, and had looked relatively relaxed. But now he looked tense, as if he didn’t like the thought of Dean being a father.

            The hunter took a deep breath. He didn’t reply to Sam’s words, but nodded. Without a word, he opened his door and got out of the car. Sam and Cas followed suit, Cas closer to Dean than usual. As the three men approached the door, Cas put a hand on Dean’s back, as if to steady him. Dean didn’t stiffen, or flinch away from the angel’s touch, instead he relaxed under it. “Thanks, Cas.”

            Sam gave them a questioning look, but didn’t say a word. Cas just smiled. “Of course, Dean.”

            Dean took a deep, shaky breath before knocking on the door. A few seconds passed, and Dean could felt the panic mounting inside him. A part of him wanted to run – get away as quickly as he could, but another part of him was determined to stay. _You have to do this – for Ben._

            Just as the thought crossed his mind, the door swung open. Lisa stood there. Dean’s mouth almost fell open at her condition. Her eyes were red and watery. Her face was hollow and slightly sunken in; there were dark bags under her eyes. She looked weak . . . fragile – nothing like the beautiful, confident woman Dean had once loved. _Lisa,_ he thought, his heart breaking at the sight of her. _What happened to you?_

            “Hello,” she whispered quietly.

            “Are you . . . Lisa?” Dean nearly choked out. His voice sounded hoarse – scratchy. He cleared his throat quickly. _Stay focused._ “We spoke on the phone.”

            “Oh,” she said, recognition flashing in her eyes. “Yeah, are you Dean Winchester?”

            “Yes, I am. This is my brother and my business partner, Sam. And that,” Dean said, motioning to Castiel.

            “He told me about you,” Lisa clarified with a small smile. “Castiel, right?”

            Castiel nodded. “Yes, that’s . . . me. Castiel . . .” the angel trailed off, realizing that he had no surname to provide.

            “Winchester,” Dean volunteered. “Castiel Winchester – he’s a distant cousin.”

            “I didn’t expect you to be here,” Lisa said quietly, nodding at Dean’s explanation. If she was confused or even a little nervous around them, she didn’t show it.

            This seemed to take Cas slightly off guard. “Oh . . . Well . . .”

            “He’s our associate,” Dean jumped in. “He works in the surrounding areas and whenever he has a particularly interesting case, he calls Sam and I to help him out.”           

            “You all . . . must be close,” Lisa said. Dean could tell that the smile on her face was weak and forced. She was trying so hard to be hospitable.

            “Close enough,” Dean answered, not realizing that he was staring at her. He only looked away when Sam’s elbow jabbed at his ribcage. He made a mental note to get Sam back for that one later.

            Lisa looked at Dean closely, and then at Castiel, as if she was trying to put a puzzle together. It only lasted a few moments, though. “So,” she said, smiling again, this time, looking mostly at Sam. It was as if he was the only thing she was certain of in this picture. “Um, why don’t you all come in and I’ll . . . uh . . .” her voice faltered. “Tell you what happened.”

            All three men nodded simultaneously. Lisa stepped aside, holding the door opened. With a gentle nudge from Cas, Dean entered first, followed by the angel. Sam brought up the rear and thanked Lisa to diffuse the awkwardness that had descended upon them.


	3. Chapter 3

            The four of them sat down at Lisa’s kitchen table. It was almost humorous since Dean, Sam and Cas all seemed to congregate on one side while Lisa sat by herself across from them. While all three of the men were slightly uneasy – Dean more than his brother and friend – Lisa didn’t seem to notice. Then again, she had enough on her mind as it is.

            “Okay, Ms. Braeden,” Sam spoke up. He gave her a gentle, encouraging smile. “Can you tell us what happened to your son?”

            Lisa nodded with a sniffle. She opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. Dean could see the tears already forming in her eyes at the thought. Her face turned red and she covered her mouth with her hand. “I—” she let out a mangled sob. “I’m sorry, I just . . .”

            “It’s okay,” Sam soothed, his own face ridden with sympathy. “Take your time.”

            Without thinking, Dean stretched his hand across the table and rested it on hers. “It’s okay, Ms. Braeden. We’re going to get your son back. We just need you to tell us what happened. He’s going to be fine – I promise.”

            Lisa locked eyes with him, and seemed to visibly relax. It was as if Dean’s reassurance somehow gave her hope. Maybe that was all she needed – just someone telling her that there _was_ hope and that Ben _could_ be saved. She nodded and gave his hand a small squeeze in gratitude. “Ben . . . He went to a birthday party a- at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. I . . . I left to go run a few errands – that’s all. The place was safe – it was supervised. No one could get in our take a child out unless they showed that their child was theirs – it was a weird process, but . . . Anyway, I left for a bit and when I came back . . .” Her voice was drowned out by the tears that had begun to stream down her face.

            Dean brought his other hand onto the table to cover hers. He just stroked the back of her hand while she cried, waiting for her to regain her composure. Sam and Castiel also looked on sadly. Sam looked as if he was being torn up inside – after all, Ben was like a nephew to him. Castiel just looked a little awkward and confused. He _was_ an angel, though. He didn’t do well with human emotions; he didn’t feel the same way humans felt.

            Lisa gave Dean another appreciative glance before continuing. Her voice was raw and riddled with tears, but the boys never stopped to ask her to repeat. They listened the best they could, and were able to figure out the majority of what she said.

            “When I came back . . . I looked around and I was asking where he was. The parents that stayed didn’t know and the kids – they hadn’t seen him for a while. So I asked the management, and they didn’t know. The security guards said that no child fitting Ben’s description or his code number – the number they give a parent and child when they enter – had left. So we searched the entire place and we couldn’t find him. So . . . the police were called, and . . . Oh God.”

            Sam and Dean exchanged a look. “He . . . disappeared _in_ the restaurant?” Sam asked carefully.

            Lisa nodded. “That . . . that’s what they said. They said that if he left, they would have seen him go. They keep things too . . . secure there, you know? They won’t let adults in unless they have children, and they won’t let children leave without their parent or guardian. That’s why I thought it was secure enough to leave . . . I never thought for a second that this would . . .” she trailed off again, overcome with emotion.

            “Sounds like our kind of gig,” Dean muttered. He shook his head. It was his fault. What were the chances that this would happen to Ben of all people? It couldn’t _just_ be a coincidence. It had to have some tie-in to Dean. That’s the only reason why something supernatural would come after Ben.

            “Are you sure that there’s no way that . . . maybe an adult did take him?” Sam continued to question, not as easily as convinced as Dean. “I mean . . . There has to be a back exit – or an emergency one. Did the police consider the possibility that something like _that_ happened?”

            Lisa shook her head. “There are supervisors at the doors – all of them – to make sure that the kids don’t run out on their own. They would have seen him leave . . .”

            Dean looked at Lisa pointedly. He was tired of talk and ready to just investigate this pizzeria already. _The more time we waste here talking about “what ifs,” the less time we have to find Ben before . . ._ “Where is this pizzeria, Ms. Braeden?”

            “Here . . .” she said softly, getting up from her seat at the table. “I have their . . . flyer. It should have the address and the phone number on it.” She went into the kitchen and received the thin piece of paper. Running a hand through her messy black locks, she gave it to Dean before excusing herself from the room to get a tissue.

            Dean spread the flyer across the table so both Sam and Cas could see it too. It read:

* * *

 

**WELCOME TO FREDDY FAZBEAR’S PIZZERIA!**

**A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life!**

**If you would like to take part at the fantastic fun at Freddy’s, feel free to call the number below to schedule your party today! You can also find the restaurant’s location just below!**

* * *

 

             “Well, Sammy,” Dean muttered. “Dad never took us to a place like this, and now I’m _really_ glad he didn’t. Even the flyer sounds a bit creepy.”

            Sam stood up. “We better thank Lisa for her time and then get on our way,” he said. “The place will probably be closing soon. Maybe we could catch the security guards on the way out – maybe look around the place after hours.”

            Dean nodded, getting to his feet as well. “I’ll go thank Lisa. Sam, you start up the car.” He tossed Baby’s keys to his younger brother and approached the living room, where Lisa had retreated.

            Cas lingered. “Um . . . Dean, perhaps I should go with you.”

            The older Winchester looked at him with a curious expression. “You can go out to the car with Sam, Cas. It’ll only be five minutes – probably less.”

            The angel still looked uncomfortable. “Uh . . . okay. As you wish.”

            Dean watched as the angel followed Sam out the door almost stiffly. He made a mental note to ask Cas about that later. He took a deep breath and strode into the living room. Lisa sat on the couch, hugging herself and seemingly trying to contain a sob. Dean went to her side and sat on the couch next to her. He took her hand in his once more and did his best to soothe her.

            “Ben is going to be just fine, Ms. Braeden,” Dean tried to reassure again. “I am going to find your son come Hell or high water. I will bring him back to you – I swear it.”

            Lisa stared at him with a mixture of confusion and adoration in his eyes. It was as if Dean was the knight in shining armor that she had waited for all these years. Dean patted her hand softly and gave her a small smile. She shook her head. “I . . . I cannot thank you enough, Mr. Winchester.”

            Dean smirked at the name. Never in all the time they’d been together had she _ever_ called him that. If he wasn’t done – if he wasn’t dead-set on keeping her away from him for her own safety – he would have found it to be a bit of a turn-on. “Don’t thank me yet,” he told her. “I haven’t done anything.”

            “Yes you have,” she disagreed. She squeezed his hand, making him take in a shuddering breath. God, how he missed her . . . Dean’s heart ached at all of the memories that were now freely “You’ve brought me some peace of mind – and some hope. That’s enough . . . for now. I just . . . I just want my son to come home.”

            Dean nodded. “I know . . . I’ll bring him home. I promise.”

            Lisa smiled. “You better.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I am so, so, /so/ sorry that it took this long to get a chapter out to you guys. I wrote it up twice and then my computer deleted it each time. It's a rather long one so . . .
> 
> By the way, this story takes place as the SECOND location from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Don't worry - I have a plan. Just bear with me. Haha. Bear.

 

          Dean pulled into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear’s just as the sun was dipping below the horizon. The drive had taken longer than expected and they didn’t get to the restaurant until around six-thirty that evening. It also didn’t help that Sam had used his new IPhone to give them directions and which had ended with Dean taking a wrong turn and threatening to throw the piece of glass out the window if Sam tried to keep using it.

          At first, Dean was pissed; he thought they’d arrived too late and they would have to do some breaking and entering to actually explore the place. But then he noticed that the lights were still on. _Well, maybe there are still people inside,_ he thought. The place might not have been open, but that was why they had fake FBI badges. “Well, maybe your crappy GPS didn’t screw everything up, Sammy,” Dean grumbled, sliding out of the Impala.

          Sam got out as well and gave his older brother a glare. “It’s not _just_ a GPS, Dean.”

          “Like I care,” he retorted before starting toward the door. Sam and Dean reached the door in maybe ten seconds while Cas scrambled along behind them. “Wonder who’s inside at this hour.”

          “Probably a night guard,” Sam offered, smoothing out the jacket of his suit.

          The humans and angel approached the establishment at a brisk pace. Sam and Dean took the lead while Cas walked a few feet behind them, looking over Freddy Fazbear’s Pizzeria. Cas noticed that the building looked rather dull on the outside. The walls were gray and looked like they were made of cinderblocks; the only color on the outside was the large black-and-white checkered sign that have the restaurant’s name. _Odd,_ Cas thought to himself. _You would think a place for children would be more exciting and colorful. Perhaps the inside makes up for it._

          When they reached the glass door, Sam and Dean exchanged a look. “You should probably do the talking,” Dean said softly and motioned for his little brother to do the honors. Sam gave him an exasperated look, but knocked on the glass nonetheless.

          After a few moments of impatient shifting and foot tapping, a girl came rushing toward the door. Dean noticed immediately that she looked like a college girl, making her legal. The older Winchester swiftly gave his head a quick shake; now was not the time to be lusting after some college girl. He needed to focus; Ben’s life could be at risk. The girl herself was small – well, smaller than Dean. She was about 5’6 and had long brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail. The closer she got, Dean started to see more of her face; she was pretty with big blue-gray eyes and overall round features. However, her appearance confused him; what was she doing working as a night guard at a potentially haunted pizzeria?

          “Who are you?” the girl asked through the class, eying the men warily.

          Sam pulled out his FBI badge, and Dean and Cas did the same. “My name is Agent Sam de Ville, and these are my partners, Agent Dean Michaelson and Agent Castiel Kripke. We’ve been called to investigate the disappearance of Benjamin Braeden.”

          The girl nodded and unlocked the door using a key attacked to one of her belt loops. She opened the door. “Come in, agents.”

          Dean nodded in thanks and stepped inside first. He noticed how narrow the entrance hallway was. It could probably fit him and Sam standing side-by-side with maybe half of Cas squeezed in. Various rooms liked the hall; Dean noticed that closest the entrance on the right were the restrooms. On the left was the office. Dean also noticed that the tiny hall they just entered seemed to widen up further down, stretching in front of the office and leading off to various other rooms. “Excuse me, miss . . . ?” Dean began, looking at the little night guard.

          “Ghostar,” she said quickly, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “My name is Lexi Ghostar.”

          “Miss Ghostar,” Sam said, taking over the talking from Dean. “Would you mind if Agents Michaelson and Kripke look around while I ask you a few questions?”

          Lexi shook her head. “No, they can look around, just so they don’t touch the animatronics.”

          “Animatronics?” Dean inquired, arching an eyebrow.

          Lexi nodded. “Yeah, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, BB, the marionette,” she said, listing them off. “The animatronics we use currently are all out in the restaurant – Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy being on the show stage. Foxy . . . or, well, the others call her Mangle. She’s kind of  . . . take-apart-put-back-together attraction – you’ll see what I mean when you see her. She’s in Kid’s Cove. Balloon Boy, or BB, is in the Game Area. I don’t like him, honestly. He just looks like a little fuck-tard of you ask me,” she said. Dean chuckled at the comparison, liking her more and more as she talked. Cas and Sam looked a little stunned by her hatred but didn’t question anything. “There are also the old animatronics that are in the back rooms. Now, they’re mostly used for spare parts. They’re in pretty bad condition – run down, old, falling apart, smelling kinda funky. They’re the really creepy ones, I think. Well, them the marionette. That thing . . . that thing just shouldn’t exist.”

          Dean nodded, slightly unnerved by the mention of this marionette. There wasn’t really anything that _scared_ Dean Winchester (except of course flying) but there were certainly things that creeped him out. Puppets were one of them. Their lifeless faces, their humanoid figures, and the capability of twisting their heads three hundred sixty degrees was just a _bit_ unsettling. “Agent Kripke,” Dean said, giving Cas a nudge on the shoulder. “Let’s go look around.”

          Cas nodded and they set off down the hallway. Lining the hall were various party room, each given a number. Dean didn’t bother to examine them thoroughly, although he would later. Right now, he wanted to get a general idea of the layout. He pulled out his EMF and began to wave it around the hallways slowly, looking for any kind of paranormal activity. In the hall, there seemed to be nothing – everything was clear. Cas, on the other hand, had a bad feeling that was beginning to settle in his gut. Outside, he had noted it’s dreary, oppressive appearance, now that he was inside, it was even worse. The angel was filled with a sense of dread; something was wrong inside this place – very wrong. He just couldn’t put a finger on what exactly.

          At the end of the hall, they came into another one. Just like the last, this hallway, labeled “Main Hall,” had a black and white checkered floor. The restrooms were also located in this hall. Despite the cheerful posters that displayed what must have been the animatronics and the star decorations hanging from the ceiling, Dean felt uneasy now. It was also quiet and even a little dark. He thought that it should have had a nice, or at least comforting, feeling, but it didn’t. Dean’s instincts were telling him to leave that place immediately. His EMF meter went off the chain when he and Cas passed a door labeled “Parts/Service.” The angel and human exchanged a glance, and after a nod of consent, Cas tried the door. It didn’t budge, locked.

          “Well, whatever is in there might be contained at least,” Dean offered although he knew that that probably wasn’t the case.

          Cas didn’t respond and, to Dean’s horror, looked a little frightened. Dean grabbed him by the shoulder and drug him off, away from the Parts/Service room. They continued, almost at a jog, down the rest of the Main Hall and emerged into a larger area. To their right was what must have been the Game Area. A carousel as well as some other kids rides could be seen. Dean noted that most of the “horses” on the carousel were instead inspired off the animatronics. Two tables were also set up, lined with party hats and paper plates. It was as though it had been set up for a party that never happened. It was unsettling to see it all so silent and abandoned.

          Dean nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Balloon Boy. The animatronic looked so human that Dean actually swore that there was a creepy little boy standing by the balloon stand, awkwardly staring at him. However, before he flipped shit and hid behind Cas, he realized that this was just BB that the night guard had mentioned. On the other side of the room were two other locations: Prize Corner and Kid’s Cove. In order to save time, Dean nudged Cas on the elbow. “Hey, why don’t you take Prize Corner and I’ll go to the Cove-thing-a-ma-jig.”

          Cas nodded silently and approached Prize Corner warily. Here, there was an even more foreboding sense than that he felt near Parts/Service. As he entered Prize Corner, he saw that there was a countertop with numerous stuffed animals on top. Cas recognized them from the many posters that were hung up all around the building; they were the animatronics. A bear with a top hat, a blue rabbit with a guitar, a chicken with a cupcake, and pink-and-white fox were out on display. Below them were their names, reading Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Bunny, Chica, and Foxy respectively. In the corner of the room was a small music box. Next to that was a small, miniature stage, its curtain closed. It was from that tiny stage that Cas felt and overwhelming sense of . . . just pure _evil._ Cas sensed so much hatred and anger – so much pain and agony. Those powerful feelings nearly made Cas stagger back into the prize counter. He didn’t care pull back the curtain to find what was inside, instead he went to find Dean.

          While Cas was discovering what very well may be the source of all the negative energy in the building, Dean was finding himself in a disturbing scenario of his own. Dean figured that Kid’s Cove would be one of the most friendly places in the establishment – it sounded all well and good, after all. However, upon his entry, he stumbled across one of the freakiest things the hunter had ever laid eyes on: the _creature_ the night guard called Mangle.

          The animatronic was in a completely disfigured and contorted state; as the night guard had said, it had clearly been taken apart and put back together the wrong way. Its large jaws seemed to be almost broken and pried open as wide as they would go. Its left eye was missing from its socket and instead found on a second head that looked more like the real robotic part of the animatronic. It looked almost like a snake with oddly bent attachments put on at weird intervals, like an elongated spider. Its head might have been less disturbing if the animatronic itself was fully put together. However, in its current disheveled state, the pink-and-white coloring, the long eyelashes, and the marks that indicated makeup were just freaky.

          “Damn, you’re fugly,” Dean said softly with a grimace.

          “Dean,” Cas’s voice made the hunter jump. “There’s one more place to look, and then we should go back to Sam.” Dean could have sworn he heard fear in the angel’s voice, but he couldn’t have; Cas wasn’t afraid of anything. It took some seriously powerful evil to unsettle Cas. The idea that they were dealing with something freaky enough to scare Cas made Dean’s hair stand on edge.

          “Alright,” the hunter said, trying to mask his own fear. “What’s left?”

          “The Show Stage,” Cas informed him, standing up a little straighter, as if trying to keep himself composed.

          Dean nodded. “Okay – lead the way, Huggy Bear.”

          “ _Dean_ ,” Cas growled in exasperation.

          The Show Stage was in the upper most part of the room. They entered through a broad door and saw a very long and wide stage stretching across the front of the room. Small, star-shaped decorations hung from the ceiling, mostly over a few long tables set up at the base of the stage. On the stage itself were the three animatronics that the angel and human had seen on posters throughout the rest of the pizzeria. Three large figures, probably eight feet tall or better. They stood from left to right starting with a blue-colored bunny, a yellow chicken, and finally a brown bear. “These must be Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy like we’ve been seeing,” Dean said, looking at the large animatronics and slightly weirded out by their size as well as their creepy, lifeless eyes.

          “I suppose they are,” Cas said slowly. Like everything else in this place, these animatronics made him shudder. He didn’t know why, nor had he ever felt unnerved so badly before in all his millenniums of existence. “Dean, we need to get back to Sam,” the angel murmured, staring at the lifeless eyes of Freddy. He couldn’t help but sense that something was wrong – something was about to happen. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was nearly midnight. He looked at Dean, a little panicked. “Dean, we need to go back _now_.”


End file.
